1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a car seat, more particularly to a car seat that has different recline orientations and that is easy to operate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,677 B2 discloses a conventional car seat comprising a base unit 100. The base unit 100 includes a seat assembly 140, a base assembly 160 coupled pivotally to the seat assembly 140, and a positioning mechanism 300. The positioning mechanism 300 includes a positioning member 320 mounted on the base assembly 160, an actuator 340 mounted on the seat assembly 140, and a spring 360 disposed for biasing the actuator 340 toward the positioning member 320. The actuator 340 is formed with a handle 620 and a positioning arm 810 that is formed with a plurality of recesses. In use, a user pulls the handle 620 in a direction (P) (as indicated by the arrow in FIG. 1) so as to move the positioning arm 810 away from the positioning member 320 against the biasing action of the spring 360. As such, the seat assembly 140 is permitted to pivot about a pivot shaft 200 relative to the base assembly 160 under the manipulation of the user. Referring to FIG. 2, when the handle 620 is released, the positioning arm 810 is biased by the spring 360 to move toward the positioning member 320, such that the positioning member 320 engages a selected one of the recesses in the positioning arm 810, thereby maintaining the seat assembly 140 at a desired recline orientation relative to the base assembly 160. However, the above mentioned recline adjustment operation is relatively inconvenient to conduct.